Software applications that run on computing systems commonly provide some type of user client interface to present information to the user and receive user inputs. In a typical client-server architecture, an application running on a client computing system receives data transmitted from a server over a communication network for display to the user on the user client interface.
Industrial automation environments utilize machines during the industrial manufacturing process. These machines typically have various moving parts and other components that continually produce operational data over time, such as pressure, temperature, speed, and other metrics. Reviewing and monitoring this operational data is of high importance to those involved in operating an industrial enterprise.
In traditional implementations, the operational data may be provided for display on a variety of systems and devices, such as notebook or tablet computers running standalone applications, web browsers, and the like, in order to present the information to the user. For example, a tablet computer could receive a constant stream of the operational data over a network and display this information dynamically, such as by providing live tiles, icons, charts, trends, and other graphical representations which continually receive updated operational data from external data sources, which are typically located in the industrial automation environment.